Sebastian's SebaCiel Fanfiction
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: When Sebastian writes dirty...erm... stories... about him and Ciel, what happens when Ciel finds out? Just a oneshot I came up with and wanted to write. I haven't actually written anything dirty just getting there and afterwards. XD So don't get your hopes up too high. :


**I need to say this before anything else... while you read this… what should the rating be? I don't want to get into trouble but nothing happens… so I just rated it T. But I'm slightly paranoid… Let's move on. **

**I have this all written out. I'll type this now, in the car so as soon as I get home I can upload it for you guys. I really, really hope you guys will like it. I wrote it thinking it might be fun. It was definitely fun to write. Personally, I laughed. I hope you do too. Even though I didn't write any actual smut. I'm 13 people! I tried to keep it well written but at the same time as quickly as possible with minimal details. I'm not like… totally weird like that… like… you know… XD If my parents are reading this… Hi! The rest of this story is very boring and you won't understand it. I suggest you go read one of my other things. As in, I suggest you turn your little mouse right back around and sent it right back where it came from. XD *whisper* Pst! Fangirls! Keep reading and enjoy! XD**

** …Would it be weird for Sebastian to write in third-person like that? I needed it to be like that or it'd be weird… Oh well! XD**

_** Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine, nor are its characters. I'm not that awesome. I hope one day, I will be though. That'd be great. XD**_

_Ciel was sitting on his desk, paperwork having fallen on the floor, legs spread apart. His flushed face was the most rousing sight Sebastian had ever seen. The small boy leaned back and splayed his fingers over his wooden desk, "S-Sebas…tian… please…" he moaned as Sebastian ran his tongue all over his chest, kissing the most sensitive areas. Small finger tangled themselves in raven-black hair, pulling the older man's lips up to meet his in a sloppy kiss._

_ "Se- bastian!" he gasped out, "Please, I- I need this. I-I- please… I-" his voice broke off as Sebastian latched onto his neck, clutching his face in his hands. The small boy let out a little whimper, "P-Please, I-I-"_

_ "Shhh, Ciel, be patient. You'll get what you want soon. I want it too."_

_ Ciel moaned and every little noise that escaped his master's mouth turned on Sebastian in an incredible way. Ciel's head tilted back and let out an impossibly loud moan. That was the last straw. Sebastian's hand travelled downwards and tugged off Ciel's shorts. Ciel's face snapped down to watch his butler. Sebastian's hands travelled back up Ciel's sides causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back again._

_ "SEBASTIAN!" he yelled as he felt-_

-Sebastian's Point of View-

"Sebastian!" My master's shrill voice pierced through the manor. Before I even had a chance to react, the voice came again, "Sebastian!"

I sighed, my master screamed my name on a daily basis, but never how I wanted it. I looked back at what I had been reading. I had finished writing it last week. As much as I desired it, my master and I could never be like that. So, to fulfill me wishes, I took to writing what will never happen. I opened the bottom drawer of my desk and dumped my papers and pen into it. I locked it with the key and tucked the cold metal back into one of my many hidden pockets.

"SEBASTIAN!"

This time, I was ready for the call. I was paying proper attention and could tell my master was in his study. Swiftly, I made my way to him, wiping my face of any unnecessary emotion, assuming my signature smirk and my usual mischievous look. When I reached my master's study, I knocked lightly on the large mahogany door before entering.

I found my master sitting on his desk, having flung his paperwork to the floor. I blinked a couple times rather quickly. It was like déjà vu. I couldn't help but imagine…

"What the hell, Sebastian? Why are you looking at me like that? And what were you doing? I hope you realize I called for you three times."

"My deepest apologies, my lord," I closed my eyes and inclined my head slightly.

After a moment, I heard my master's voice again, oh how I wish it was moaning and screaming my name under me! "Don't avoid my questions, Sebastian."

I looked back up at the small boy sitting on his large desk, "I wasn't avoiding your questions, merely debating on how to sufficiently answer them." This was true as I didn't want to ruin my master's cute innocence but my inability to lie is a bit of a problem, "I was looking at you, perhaps a little differently, because it was such an unexpected sight and I have to admit, I was a bit startled." Also true, this was a particularly unforeseen picture indeed. "As for you second question, I was… attending to some personal matters."

Without missing a beat, my master answered, "What kind of matters?"

After a brief hesitation, I replied, "I was writing about someone I care deeply for."

I saw a small smirk slide its way onto the boy's face._ Damn! Bad choice of words!_

"Hm? Care deeply for? A letter perhaps?"

Two things went through my head at this moment, one, he misunderstood me, thinking I was writing _to_ someone I care deeply for. And two, I was writing _letters_ just not letters to necessarily send…

"You could say that," I answered vaguely.

Without warning my small lord asked, "Do demons experience love?"

"I am unsure as to whether out definition of 'love' is the same as yours. Demons can experience affection towards another on a stronger level that usual, yes, but it is usually a spiritual attraction almost, rather than an emotional one, if that makes sense. It is a little hard to explain… it is as if our... souls if you will… are meant to be with each other. Rather romantic when you consider it."

Always the blunt one, the next question came quickly, "Who were you writing to?"

"I wasn't writing to anyone, my lord." _True as well._

His eyes narrowed, never a good sign, "Sebastian, I want to see what you were doing. Now."

"Young master, please forgive me but I'm not sure if that would be the wisest-"

Ciel leaned back on his palms, fingers splayed out. Oh no. It's just like…

"Sebastian, do you need me to make that an order?"

That was just like my master. He has complete control over me and he knows it. Knowing I have no way out, I bowed and excused myself. As soon as I was out of earshot, I finally allowed myself to relax. As best as I could anyways.

_Damn. What am I supposed to do? Damn it. Damn it all!_

I cursed and swore a couple times, I cursed myself for being careless and allowing this to happen and I cursed my master for doing this. I placed a hand on the wall the steady myself.

_Get a grip. What does it matter to you what he reads? You don't have a choice anyways._

My jaw dropped into a very unsophisticated position as I realized this. Why hadn't I figured this out earlier? I smirked. I could have some fun with this.

Moments later, I found myself outside my master's study again, with every piece of writing about us I had ever written. Which amounted to quite a lot. I put my most recent piece, the one I had written last week, the one I had previously been reading, on top. This one just happened to be my personal favorite. I knocked on the door and hears the usual, "Come in, Sebastian," from my master.

"Young master, I've brought what you've requested."

If he was surprised by the amount he didn't show it, "Give it here then," he stuck out his hand lazily towards me.

"Before I give them to you, I must say this; I do not think this is the most appropriate thing a young earl such as yourself should be reading."

"Quit stalling and hand them over, Sebastian."

I tried to hide my smirk, I really did. This was one thing I was unable to do. I watched as Ciel picked up my latest piece and began reading it. I watched as his eyes slowed down in shock. I watched as he paled and as his playful, merciless smirk slid its way off his face and I watched as the first layer of his innocence slowly slipped away.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, my lord?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"What. The. Actual. Hell. Why would you show me this?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"Young master, I tried to warn you, as you can most likely recall."

"Why would you write this? You- you… you PEDOPHILE!"

"My lord, I-"

"GET OUT!"

It was beginning to get to the point where I could see the reddish-pink of my master's demonic eyes. I bowed and hastily retreated, not bothering to retrieve my… stories.

-Ciel's Point of View-

I threw the pile of papers up in the air, wanting to scatter them but they had been clipped together witch only infuriated me more.

"ARGH!"

I hated this! How dare he write things like this about me? They're so embarrassing! I hated that damn demon!

I looked over at the… story… I had been reading. It was particularly… suggestive. Almost… intriguing in a way. Strangely addicting. I wonder what it would be like if we actually-

I shook myself. What was I thinking? He was my male butler! And who knows how old he was!

Despite this, I found myself with the… story… in my hand again. I was extraordinarily well-written and truly an amazing piece of… whatever this was.

_Ciel sat in Sebastian's lap and all of their clothes had been flung to the side, carelessly. Sebastian was leaning against the wood on the desk and was nibbling on Ciel's ear lazily. Ciel was panting, his face still bright red from exhaustion._

_ "Se-bast-ian, I-"_

_ The boy broke off when he felt Sebastian's familiar tongue against his own. Their kiss was brief and sloppy but full of affection and love for the other._

_ Sebastian was the one to pull away, but only slightly, "Are you alright, Ciel? Was I too rough?"_

_ "Y-Yes, S-Sebastian. That was… great. It just hurts a l-little"_

_ "Ciel," Sebastian said is a low, seductive voice, "I love you so much, you know that? You do impossible things to me."_

_ Ciel nuzzled into his butler's chest, much like a cat when it wants to be petted, "I love you too, Sebastian." He turned his face upwards only to have Sebastian plant a kiss on his forehead, eyes closed. He trailed down Ciel's face, leaving a wet trail of kisses in his wake._

_ "Hm," Sebastian hummed into Ciel's hair, "I love you, Ciel. I love you."_

_ Ciel raised his face to meet Sebastian's and their lips met again in a fiery, passionate kiss, a battle for dominance. Ciel's hands ran down Sebastian body, right down to his thighs. Sebastian smirked into their kiss, "Rather impatient aren't we? Ready for round two already?"_

_ "Sebastian, I-"_

"My lord?"

I jumped at the voice of my butler which came from just outside the door. I couldn't help but imagine it saying those three words to me, mumbling my name in my ear… I mentally shook myself again before granting Sebastian access. To my study that it. Nothing else.

"My lord, I wish to deeply apologize. What I wrote was completely inappropriate and… my lord?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped off the desk, throwing the paper off to the side. When I reached Sebastian, I drew my hand back. Sebastian made no move to stop me and instead closed his eyes in submission, awaiting the inevitable punishment. My mind floated back to the paper I had thrown to the side. Sebastian had closed his eyes then too. What had I done?

_Oh. Yeah. I remember._

Trying to forget about that again, I swung my hand forwards and it connected with Sebastian's pale skin with a loud crack. He accepted the blow without comment or even opening his eyes. I reached up and grabbed his tie to pull him down, closer to my face, "What happened today will never leave this room. This all stays between us, understand?"

Sebastian nodded with his eyes still closed. Our noses brushed and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

_Well… this day can't get any more embarrassing anyways…_

Without another thought, I crashed my lips onto Sebastian's with a bruising force. They weren't cold like I expected, but warm, soft and welcoming. I saw Sebastian eyes snap open in shock. I shoved him away and he stumbled backwards. He raised his fingers to his lips and brushed them slightly with the white fabric of his gloves, stunned. I turned away as I felt my face flush. I wasn't sure what to do next so I tried to remember what had happened in the thing Sebastian wrote. I blushed harder when I remembered. I spun on my heel to where I had thrown the paper. I walked back to Sebastian, still refusing to meet his eyes. I thrust the paper back at him, "I'm not going any farther." Sebastian accepted the paper and scanned it quickly before smirking.

"Young master-"

"Ciel," I interrupted, "I am Ciel."

"Ciel, I-"

"Don't. Just… don't. And don't forget what I said. This stays between us."

I glanced at Sebastian out of the corner of my eye, just in time to see him kneel down in front of my, hand over his heart, just like always,

"Yes, Ciel."

**Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I can finally focus on everything else. I just had this idea and it just kind of wrote itself. It was awesome. It was fun. It was really easy and I'm kind of happy the way it turned out. But the hard part was Sebastian's story. Even though I didn't write anything major I felt light-headed and messed-up. I'm pleased with how it turned out though and I hope everyone else is too. But seriously, should the rating go up to M? If no one tells me if it should or shouldn't be then I might have my account suspended and I can't write anymore and you can't read anymore! XD Anyways, tell me what you think or what you thought of my second ever oneshot! XD Hit that review button like your life depends on it! Haha, lol. Bye guys!**


End file.
